In the rapidly changing field of telecommunications, non-traditional phone products are increasing in popularity. Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) phone calling is one example that both enterprise class and residential class consumers enjoy in ever larger numbers due to its affordability and features. In addition to voice calling, VoIP products frequently provide chat and video calling capabilities.
While many VoIP products rely on centrally managed network architectures to function, VoIP can be delivered using peer-to-peer (P2P) technologies. A peer-to-peer network, aside from a limited number of root nodes, typically lacks the centralized elements and control of traditional, non-P2P networks. P2P networks can be considered overlay networks that operate at least a layer above an underlying communication network or collection of networks. Skype and Peerio are just two examples of P2P VoIP products among many presently available that provide voice, chat, and video services using peer-to-peer technology.
Initially, the low quality of service of P2P VoIP products dissuaded customers from adopting these services. But over time, the quality of P2P VoIP products has increased sufficiently that they now enjoy widespread acceptance and use by residential and other non-enterprise class consumers. Unfortunately, present P2P VoIP products still have not attracted widespread acceptance by enterprise class consumers to a great extent because they lack many of the features required for enterprise class service.
Overview
Embodiments disclosed herein include systems, methods, and software for providing an enhanced P2P VoIP experience whereby persona information for an originating session participant who is not on a P2P VoIP network is delivered for display to another session participant who is connected to the P2P network. The persona information identifies the originating session participant and an entity with which that session participant is associated.
In an embodiment, a method of operating a communication system to establish communication sessions between an origination network and a peer-to-peer network comprises receiving session signaling to establish a session between an origination device in the origination network and a destination node in the peer-to-peer network, wherein the session signaling includes a participant identifier associated with the origination device. The method further comprises processing the participant identifier to determine if persona information that identifies an originating participant and an entity associated with the originating participant is available for display by a destination device registered as the destination node on the peer-to-peer network and, if the persona information is available, transferring the persona information for delivery to and display by the destination device to a destination participant. The method further comprises establishing the session between the origination device and the destination device over the origination network and the peer-to-peer network, and exchanging user communications for the session between the origination device and the destination device.
In another embodiment, a communication system to establish communication sessions between an origination network and a peer-to-peer network comprises a gateway system. The gateway system is configured to receive session signaling to establish a session between an origination device in the origination network and a destination node in the peer-to-peer network, wherein the session signaling includes a participant identifier associated with the origination device, process the participant identifier to determine if persona information that identifies an originating participant and an entity associated with the originating participant is available for display by a destination device registered as the destination node on the peer-to-peer network and, if the persona information is available, transfer the persona information for delivery to and display by the destination device to a destination participant, wherein the session is established between the origination device and the destination device over the origination network and the peer-to-peer network, and wherein user communications for the session are exchanged between the origination device and the destination device.
In yet another embodiment, program instructions stored on a computer readable medium, when executed by a communication system, direct the communication system to receive session signaling to establish a session between an origination device in the origination network and a destination node in the peer-to-peer network, wherein the session signaling includes a participant identifier associated with the origination device, process the participant identifier to determine if persona information that identifies an originating participant and an entity associated with the originating participant is available for display by a destination device registered as the destination node on the peer-to-peer network and, if the persona information is available, transfer the persona information for delivery to and display by the destination device to a destination participant, establish the session between the origination device and the destination device over the origination network and the peer-to-peer network, and exchange user communications for the session between the origination device and the destination device.